


Say You'll Remember Me

by srmiller



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Grief, edris, fixing the premiere, iris x eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is quick and dirty, written after a friend and i realized that, as far as we could tell, Iris didn’t mention eddie once in the whole premiere which wrong in so many ways so this is how Iris (and Caitlin) grieve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’d

Iris rested her head against the elevator wall as the doors slid shut and she let the stress of the day ease away with a heavy sigh.

Barry was back, Team Flash was once again working out of STAR Labs and she was no longer on the outside looking in.

Everything was good.

Except for the part where some guy had walked mysteriously into their supposedly secure labs and ominously told them their world was going to end.

So you know, at least they got a heads up this time.

The elevator dinged so Iris pushed off the wall and stepped into the hallway, the keys leaving an impression in her palm as she squeezed them tightly in her fist.

Her heels clicked loudly on the tile floor, apartment 4F looming in front of her, and in her chest her lungs constricted, her heart stuttered against her ribs.

It never got easier, coming home.

Straightening her spine she pushed the key into the knob, unlocked it and the deadbolt and forced herself to walk into the apartment she used to share with the man she thought she’d spend the rest of he life with.

Turned out, it was just the rest of his life.

Shutting the door she clicked the locks into place, dropped her keys and purse on the floor near the door and absolutely did not hear the echo of Eddie’s voice, amused and a little exasperated.

_“This is why you can never find your keys.”_

In the months since the Singularity no one had been over. Barry had closed himself off, her father was easily convinced to meet up somewhere, and the rest of her friends had given her the distance and space she’d asked for. 

Because of this, no one would know that for all intents and purposes, Eddie still lived here.

His shirts still hung in the closet, his toothbrush sat untouched next to the sink, and his favorite beer which she always thought tasted like skunk took up space in the fridge as if he’d be home any minute now.

It was denial. She was self aware enough to acknowledge this wasn’t exactly healthy, but this was her way of coping. For now. Someday, she’d pack of his clothes and donate them, she’d throw away his hairbrush and the half used bottle of gel but for today and tomorrow and the foreseeable days to come she was going to soothe this near never-ending grief with reminders of the man she had loved.

Stripping off the clothes she’d worn to work she reached into her drawer for a pair of shorts and one of Eddie’s old CCPD shirts she’d called dibs on shortly after they’d started dating but her hands stilled when they brushed against the little velvet box in the corner.

Her lungs tightened, her heart squeezed painfully and she shut the drawer before the tears could start.

He’d had the stupid ring in his pocket when he’d died and someone, to this day she couldn’t remember who, had slipped the box into her hands before Eddie had been taken away.

Before his body had been taken away.

She would have said yes, which is why this was all so hard.

She’d been ready to marry him, to be his wife, but she hadn’t gotten the chance and so while everyone saw a young woman whose boyfriend had died Iris felt as if she was grieving her husband.

And no one understood.

Well, almost no one.

Grabbing her phone Iris settled on the couch and scrolled through her contacts, calling the one person who she could count on when the love and the pain and what-ifs were so heavy she wasn’t sure she could keep going.

Caitlin answered on the second ring.

“Rough night?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a truly terrible made for TV movie on channel 15.”

Picking up the remote Iris flipped through the channels and saw a young teenage girl crying on her bed.

“What did I miss?”

“Either this girl is in love with her best friend’s father and is going to kill everyone or I’ve completely misunderstood the first half of the movie.”

Iris smiled and settled into the cushions and even though it was Caitlin’s voice in her ear, she pictured Eddie sitting beside her, his arm stretched out along the back of his couch and Iris knew across town Caitlin was doing the same thing.

It was a hell of a way to make a new best friend.


End file.
